For years, homes and small businesses typically had relatively simple cabling needs. For example, rooms were typically wired or cabled to include a single jack for providing access to a single phone line. However, today's residential and small business environment is vastly different. For example, home and small business offices now require access to multiple video, data and fax applications. Further, homes and small businesses now commonly include co-axial cabling for television access, cabling for security systems, cabling for multiple telephone and data lines, and cabling for video, s-video and audio transmissions. What is needed is an improved patching system particularly applicable to the residential and small business environment.